This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Degenerative joint disease is one of the most frequent causes of physical disability among adults. Early diagnosis, characterization of the stage of degeneration, and monitoring the response of articular surfaces to treatment is essential. Today, joint disease detection is limited to visualization of joint surfaces by arthroscopy, radiography, CAT, MRI and ultrasound. None of these techniques gives a resolution better that 100 micron. Using MPM (with the development of a endoscope) for imaging articular cartilage/synovial structure may provide significant benefit to diagnosing ability and accuracy. The first step toward the ultimate goal is to study animal joints using MPM and discern signs of disease.